


Wherever I wander, wherever I roam

by epithetta



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epithetta/pseuds/epithetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they'd been given clearance to land, Jenny figured it was time for 'The Talk'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever I wander, wherever I roam

**Author's Note:**

> Written utilising the whoverse_las prompt 1.06, Belonging. Minor locational crossover with Star Wars. LOL R2D2/Dalek porn.

Now that they'd been given clearance to land, Jenny figured it was time for 'The Talk'.

"Sen, you have to stop trying to kill everyone."

"DALEKS DO NOT TRY. DALEKS-"

"Yeah, I know. Now hit the stabilisers on the port side or we're going to crash and be exterminated by a huge explosion."

Sen smacked at the controls with hir manipulator and did what Jenny had come to call the 'Dalek sigh': a rusty low rumble-groan accompanied by the rotation of the eyestalk that was the Dalek eyeroll. Jenny ignored hir and checked the readings on the starboard hull. They'd done some patchwork, but it was temporary until they could get to Mos Eisley for _real_ repairs. It was going to be expensive, but they had money from their last expedition, and besides, Jenny joked, if they really needed more, they'd just sell some of Sen's Dalekenium sense globes.

Sen didn't have a sense of humour, but ze did have an addled-pate, so Jenny got away with a lot of things that probably would have got her 'EXTERMINATED' long before with a normal Dalek.

Still, Sen used the blaster-gun more than Jenny cared for, even if it was dialed down to stun.

Everything on her console was green-as-in-go, and the hull was good. Jenny pressed forward on the controls and smiled at the little _whoom_ of atmosphere friction that made her belly flip a little. 

"Here we go, Sen," she said cheerfully.

"FOR THE DALEK RACE, DOMINION."

It was Jenny's turn to roll her eyes.

***

Mos Eisley was a mish-mash of alien life and circuitry, one of those places in which beings from all over the galaxy collided and met peaceably, probably because the planet was governed by crime bosses. Jenny buried her credits in her bra and slipped a few knives in her boots, not for violence, she told herself, but for cutting ropes and swashbuckling. She had yet to swash a buckle, but she wanted to be ready when the time came.

Sen trundled long the uneven ground behind her as they left the dock, their ship in the capable hands of the mechanics, and headed to the market area. 

"We'll get a bite and then look for wiring for the Transfuser," she suggested over her shoulder as they entered the dimly-lit cantina. "What d'you think?"

"RECONNAISSANCE REQUIRED. SCHEMATICS INDICATE-"

"We don't serve their kind here," the bartender said, and Jenny looked around to see whom he was talking to. Her? The 'tender pointed to Sen. "Your droid."

Jenny saw Sen's eyestalk swivel as hir dome turned, and a little spark of energy fired from one dispenser to the other on top of the scuffed dome. Jenny reached out and clapped her hand over Sen's eye lens. "Sen's not a droid; ze's an organic form encased in a metal shell." She avoided the word that experience had taught them was dangerous. Most people had never seen a Dalek, but they'd heard of them, and nothing they'd heard was likely to be good.

"INFERIOR LIFE FORMS WILL BE-"

Jenny smacked Sen's blaster-gun. "Stop it!" she hissed, then smiled at the 'tender. "Come on. Ze's harmless."

"Don't care. Don't have anything for it. Get it out."

"ONCE CONNECTION IS ESTABLISHED WITH COMMAND CRUCIBLE, YOU WILL BE-"

It was amazing how quickly a Dalek moved when kicked in the sensor globes. Jenny sighed.

Every. Time.

***

After eating from a street stall and almost entering Sen in a pod race (they could have used the money, but Sen didn't fit in the cockpit of their spotter's craft), Jenny and Sen wandered the streets in the dimming light. Jenny watched as lights went on in buildings all over the spaceport, and a few rough-and-tumble children scurried through the streets to shelter or to answer their mothers' calls.

They'd bartered for parts all afternoon, then paid an R2 unit to deliver them to the docking bay. There had been a tense moment when Sen had almost obliterated the R2 unit, but Jenny had been able to quell the argument. She couldn't help but think that the little R2 unit looked like mini-Sen, but for its legs. Perhaps that had been what'd set Sen off. 

Jenny sat on the bridge ledge and wove a handful of desert rose stems into a garland. Sen stood on the bridge beside her, eyestalk out and scanning in all directions.

"Do Daleks have parents, Sen?" Jenny asked, thinking of the R2 unit.

"THE FAMILY CONSTRUCT IS BENEATH DALEK NECESSITY."

Jenny hung the garland from Sen's blaster-gun and smiled. "Make love, not war, right?"

"DALEKS DO NOT REQUIRE LOVE. OR ORNAMENTATION."

Jenny thought about her dad, and wondered what he would say about her traipsing about space with his sworn enemy. The dumbest Dalek in the universe, sure, but still. "I had a dad," she said, "but he left me."

Sen didn't say anything, and Jenny wasn't sure if ze had heard her or if ze simply didn't have a response. She kicked her feet back and forth and bounced her heels off the wall under her. Sen's eyestalk wagged back and forth, watching the last of the pod racers pass through the ravine below them. 

"WAS THERE A SYSTEM MALFUNCTION?"

Jenny reached up and touched the scar under her shirt, right over her unworking heart. "Yeah, there was."

"DALEKS DO NOT TOLERATE MALFUNCTION," Sen said, and then turned hir eyestalk to Jenny's face. "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED."

But Sen's blaster-gun did nothing, and the flowers fluttered in the dry hot wind of the Tatooine night. Finally hir eyestalk resumed its scan of the houses that dotted the landscape. Below them in the ravine, a troop of Jawas stopped and pointed at Sen, and then at her, and Jenny shook her head to indicate that ze wasn't for sale.

"You would miss me," Jenny said, patting the closest sensor globe.

"YOU ARE REQUIRED TO PILOT THE VESSEL."

"I like you too, Sen."

END


End file.
